


Жалость никому не нужна

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Даже спустя пятьдесят лет Керри не научился жалеть людей. (Осторожно, спойлеры).
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Жалость никому не нужна

Керри не умел жалеть людей. Совсем. 

Для такого человека, как Керри, пробившегося из нищеты и отчаянно желавшего исполнить мечту, жалость была слабостью. Он добился всего, чего хотел, и больше не был тенью, «второй скрипкой Джонни Сильверхенда». Он — чертов Керри Евродин, кумир миллионов. А «Samurai» остался лишь в памяти отбитых стариков, живущих чувством ностальгии. 

Жалость для Керри Евродина была неприемлема. Она казалась ему бесполезным отростком эмпатии при попытке играть в социализацию. Никому не нужным.

Когда Ви приехал в резиденцию, Керри обрадовался, даже отложил гитару на диван и пошел встречать того, кто вернул ему веру в себя. Альбом сам себя не напишет, нужна полная сосредоточенность с отдачей, но для Ви у него всегда найдется время. Как и для Джонни пятьдесят лет назад, несмотря на то, каким мудаком был Сильверхенд... Но Ви не мудак, он намного лучше, приятней и в разы соблазнительней лидера «Samurai». 

— Привет, Керри.

На Ви лица не было, а его ласковая улыбка выглядела усталой. Почти выстраданной сквозь кровь и слезы. Он тяжело опустил сумку на пол и медленно подошел к Керри. От уверенного наемника, плюющего на законы и любящего хаос, не осталось и следа. 

Только одна томительная слабость.

Хватило одного крепкого объятия, чтобы понять, что с Ви творилось что-то неладное. Когда он звонил Керри с орбитальной станции, то Керри уже тогда заподозрил, что за его изможденным лицом таилось что-то ужасное, тяжелое и необъяснимое. 

И оказался прав. 

— Мне осталось полгода, — смиренным голосом шептал Ви, отпустив Керри от себя. — Может, чуть больше. 

В голове Керри тут же возник вопрос, почему его возлюбленный говорил такие жесткие слова, но вместо этого он лишь сильней обнял Ви.

— Я… 

— Не говори ничего, Ви. Не говори.

Только сейчас Керри понял, насколько хрупок и легок Ви, несмотря на наличие в нем имплантов. Совсем еще мальчишка, на плечи которого легла непосильная ноша. 

Жалость никому не нужна. Тем более своенравному наемнику, прошедшему через адскую корпоративную машину и ушедшему на своих условиях.

— Пойдем посмотрим «Игры корпоратов», там как раз повторы идут. 

На словах Керри Ви улыбнулся и довольно кивнул. 

Эти полгода пройдут для Ви прекрасно — Керри устроит все в лучшем виде, в этом можно не сомневаться. И никакой жалости, ведь жизнь так коротка.


End file.
